The Scarlet Saga Part 4: Scarlet Warrior: Vampire Hunter
by Jacob Voronkov
Summary: When Dracula finally begins his attack on the multiverse, Scarlett has to send in her team of professional monster hunters to counter him. The problem she fears is that with these countless monsters attacking her can she keep Sofia safe for the entire mission?
1. Castlevania

**Hey there guys, Jake here. Now before I publish this chapter, I just want to say that I'm going to have to by all the heavenly blessings thank my good friend Ghost Archer for permission to use his OC. His stories The 7 Weapons and The 7 Medallions wouldn't be as good as they are without me and Smokescreen2814's help with permission to use our OCs so, it's only fair that I use his to enhance my stories.**

**And from this point, Sofia is now 16 years old.**

* * *

><p><em>Walt Disney Pictures Presents<em>

_In Association with Jake Voronkov Entertainment_

_Scarlet Warrior: Vampire Hunter_

_Jennifer Lawrence  
><em>_Anna Kendrick  
>Benjamin Walker<br>__Hugh Jackman  
>with Gary Oldman as Dracula<br>__and Leonardo DiCaprio as Julius Belmont_

Scarlett was standing on a podium in front of the Scarlett Army with all of theiror allied teams on the monitors behind them. The B10 Alien Force, the DNA Force and the Justice Rangers.

Scarlett sighed a breath of defeat as she made her announcement.

"Okay guys. One of our best soldiers is confined to a wheelchair and is in a mentally and physically weakened state." Scarlett said.

"Is Korra going to be okay?" Shulk asked.

"Yes, but she is going to be out of our line of duty for at least 2 weeks." Scarlett said.

Everyone in the room gasped at that announcement.

"She's the Avatar!" Kratos shouted

"She's one of the best soldiers we have here!" yelled Eddie.

"We're doomed." Bayonetta sighed. "With Korra out of the line of duty for awhile, it has come to my attention that we need a new member, not only as a replacement for her because we can't, but as a powerful addition to this team."

"Who is it?" Scorpion asked.

"Please put your hands together for our latest member: Asura!"

Then, out stepped a man with spiked white hair, silver gauntlets, red tattoo markings connected throughout his chest to his eyes making the eyes look like he had a mask on (much like Amaterasu's tattoos), purple pants with flaming red and white patterns on them, and no shirt.

The others were stunned at who they saw before them.

"How did you convince him, Bay!?" Bloom shouted.

"I have my resources." she then winked to Jeanne, who then did the same in return.

* * *

><p>That night, Scarlett was in her nightgown ready to go to sleep, placing her crown on the bedside, when someone else entered her doorway. A face that she was hoping to get rid of for 9 years now.<p>

"You!" Scarlett shouted, grabbing his neck and holding him against the wall.

"Scarlett, please give me a chance to explain!" Cedric pleaded as Scarlett held the flat of a dagger to his neck.

"Why! You never gave Dad a chance to ask why you were there!" Scarlett shouted, clearly furious.

"It wasn't my idea! It was all Nettle! I did want to become a great sorcerer and she drove a bargain to take his powers so that she could become the most powerful fairy in the world and I the greatest sorcerer!" Cedric said.

"Is that any excuse to rip my heart out? Someone who you knew was your cousin but loved you for you! I believed in you Cedric, you were the only one besides Kitana who showed me kindness, even if it was false! Give me one good reason why I should believe you!" she shouted as Sofia came in, shocked.

"...Because I came here. Why would I come to your castle, where I'm forbidden knowing fully of the risks just so I could tell you? Have I ever wanted this. Your faithful student came to me, and helped me see the way. I just want to go to prison where I belong." Cedric cried.

"Mr. Cedric... You didn't plan this?"

"No, I would never kill my father's brother on my own terms. It was all Nettle. She said he wouldn't get hurt, she hurt Scarlett. She hurt my cousin badly."

"Manipulator of manipulators." Sofia said.

Scarlett then sighed and scanned Cedric's mind... and found nothing of him lying. She then dropped the dagger on the floor and gasped for breaths and reeled in shock as two guards and Constaple Simon came in the room to arrest Cedric.

"It's your call my queen." Simon said.

"...In light of his cooperation, I hereby sentence him to 15 years in prison. Now get him out of here before I change my mind."

The guards did as instructed and Sofia was left fanning her best friend for the next 10 minutes as she lay down on her bed panting in shock and disappointment.

* * *

><p>A few days later, in the realm of Castlevania, a carriage drawn by Oleander was rolling through the woods that led to Dracula's castle known as Castlevania. Scarlett, a 16 year-old Sofia in her warrior's outfit now fitted for her young teenage body, and Julius Belmont, the latest of the Belmont bloodline, were inside with Scarlett resting her chin on her hand.<p>

Sofia had grown to become the beautiful young woman that everyone knew she would grow up to be. Her training with Scarlett over the course of 7 years had taken its toll on her and her friend's bodies. She now had a petite yet muscular body that had her muscles barely visible and she had a six-pack abdominals. She also had petite breasts, long, slender legs, and had grown her hair out to the small of her back. She also had a belt with a pouch now sported on her warrior outfit, her daggers sported into leg straps, with the Dagger of Time as the top left, and opal earrings.

"Scarlett?" Sofia **(now voiced by Anna Kendrick) **asked her old mentor.

"Yeah?"

"It's 7 years later. Everyone we work with works the same."

"Oh yeah. I warned them of the repercussions of joining the Scarlet Army. Once they do, the badges release a sonic charge that effectively alter the cells in their bodies to stop aging."

"So, we cannot die from age or sickness?" Sofia asked.

"Pretty much. They did accept as they can always visit their friends in their old dimensions at those times."

A bit after, Scarlett began to grow depressed.

"You okay, Scarlett?" Julius asked as he handled the sacred whip, the Vampire Killer, on his belt.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that I've been kind of down lately ever since the Drake incident." Scarlett said as her eyes started to shine with emotion and well up with tears. "I tried to kill him because I thought he was too big of a powerhouse that I couldn't risk losing both Jen and him to Millennium." Her voice started to crack from this as she held her glove-covered hands to her eyes and just let go and started to sob.

Julius sighed and hugged her like a brother would to his sister.

"Scarlett. You made a mistake, we all do every once in a while."

"I know. Just ask Amber when she accidentally set Princess Ivy free."

"But this is different, guys. I almost destroyed one of the only assets we have against Millennium should he capture Jen." Scarlett cried out. "I'm a joke of a warrior. I don't deserve my status as a queen, I don't deserve to have my own army, especially someone as precious an angel as Sofia, and I especially don't deserve to be a guardian of the multiverse."

"It's not your fault about what happened to your father, you didn't know."

"But I deliberately let Cedric in so he could do the same with Nettle. Because he revealed that we're cousins, I found out about his son William and Yen Sid suggested I left him in another world, so I chose the world of Girl Meets World." Scarlett said. "I was forced to relocate my own nephew because of my mistake."

"Again, you didn't know better." Julius repeated.

"Scarlett, you are amazing. You're one of the most special people in the multiverse." Oleander told her from outside.

"Just because I have these... powers doesn't make me special." Scarlett said as she leaned on her hand and sighed. "I'm only trying to help my friends and my family. I want the multiverse safe. But now, one of my best soldiers is confined to a wheelchair and is mentally and physically deprived. I'll never be a great leader like Tahu is. I'm just... a failure."

"Look at all you have accomplished, Scarlett." Julius said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she wiped her eyes dry. "Without you or the Scarlet Army's help, the Dimension G10 would have been taken over by symbiote completely, Khaos 11,000 would have destroyed Dimension B10, and who knows what would've happened if you didn't help destroy Unavaatu?"

Scarlett couldn't help but smile as she suddenly cheered up and hugged Julius in a warm embrace of friendship.

"You're right. I did all I could to help her and that's all that matters."

"It's not entirely your fault that you could've killed him and doomed the entire multiverse. You only had the best of intentions. You couldn't have known what would've happened if you succeeded."

The young warrior queen bowed her head and then nodded as she looked up with warming eyes. "It's not going to take away the curse he gave himself or his trust in me. But still as a warrior, I always feel a strong desire to make myself better."

Then, a bright white light flashed down and Scarlett and Julius shielded their eyes for a few seconds and when the light died down, Scarlett just smiled as she saw who had joined them.

It was a boy who was around 15 years of age. He had short black hair and jade green eyes. He wore a black unzipped hoodie over a red shirt with the Mortal Kombat dragon logo on it that had a caption underneath that read "Fatality!", blue jeans, army green fingerless gloves, and red and black Nike running shoes. In his right hand he held a Sleeping Lion Keyblade as he walked up to Scarlett and shook her hand.

"Mason Gray. Are you ready for your first mission as an official member of the Scarlet Army?" the now calm-minded warrior queen asked with a smile.

"You know it." Mason said, a look of confidence plasterd onto his face.

"Good to see you, Mason." Sofia said as she held her amulet and sighed.

_"You ready for this, Sof?" _Avalor asked.

"Born ready."

"Alright." Scarlett then reached into her pack and took out her usual map and diagram and laid it out onto the rocky terrain where it wouldn't get dirty. On it were doll figurines of the main enemy, creatures, and the Scarlett Army members competing in the battle.

"Okay boys. Our mission is to fight our way to Castlevania. Our main enemy here is the King of Vampires and the Lord of Darkness: Vlad Tepes Dracula." Scarlett announced as she pointed to her, Julius and Mason's figurines.

"The 4 of us will fight our way through the dark creatures protecting the castle. It may be tough, but I'm sure that we'll manage just fine."

"Who are those two?" Mason asked as he pointed at the two diagrams with the dragon-tiger symbol of the Scarlett Army as the support piece. (The symbol is, of course, also tattooed on Scarlett's right upper arm to signify her as the leader.) One of them was a young 35-year-old man with dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black hunting suit with a white undershirt and black boots and gloves. He also wielded a sharp axe over his shoulder and a few daggers on his pant loops.

The other was a man with pale white skin, white hair, and grey eyes. He wore a black and yellow suit and cape with yellow straps and black boots. His cape had a white interior and he wielded a long thin sword at his beltloop.

"That, my young friend, is Abraham 'Abe' Lincoln and Alucard." Scarlett explained, pointing at Abe. "Abe's mother was killed when he was a child by vampires. He has since sworn a vengeance upon vampires and became a hunter of them."

"And Alucard?"

"He is the son of Dracula and a mortal woman. She was hung for being married to someone as cruel as Dracula is."

"Is he a vampire?"

"Not exactly. The correct terminology is 'dhampir.' The result of the relationship between a vampire and a regular human. He shares all of the abilities of a vampire and yet none of the weaknesses."

"Examples?"

"He can go around in the day as well as the night, he doesn't have to feed on blood regularly, and he is resistant to garlic."

"However?"

"He is still affected by holy water, stakes, and stuff like that."

"Oh." Mason nodded in response and understanding. "How do you know so much about monsters?"

"I have the journal in my library written by the greatest monster hunter ever to walk the multiverse: Van Helsing."

Sofia nodded and took out her Dream Rod and spear as they headed out. "Let's get hunting."

They got back into the carriage and headed off with Castlevania looming in the distance overhead as Sofia and Mason got the chills as Oleander trudged forward.


	2. An Old Foe Returns

After her brutal brawl with Drake in Mortal Kombat, Scarlett went up to her room to be alone and placed a magic forcefield on her door and sighed as she removed her mask from her face and crunched it up into a ball and threw it to the side. She then summoned her new Keyblade after Drake destroyed her old one. Drake's Forgiveness looked very similar to her old one except it had her mother's ruby flute dangling from the keychain. It also had a white dragon and a black tiger circling it like Hermes' staff to symbolize the animals on her tattoo on her shoulder.

She then felt a twang of regret on her mind as she knew not only could she never be with Drake, but she had to banish him because of his overly powerful dark side.

She almost cried as she waved her hand and created a picture of Drake on her wall. She then thought about Chronos' words and started crying and looked at the picture. We then hear classical music from a harp, cello, and piano as she started singing to the picture.

**A Drop in the Ocean  
><strong>**A change in the weather  
>I was praying that you and me might end up together<br>**

**I don't wanna waste the weekend  
>If you don't love me pretend<br>A few more hours  
>And it's time to go<strong>

**As my train rolls down the east coast  
>I wonder how you keep warm<br>It's too late to cry  
>Too broken to move on<strong>

**Still I can't let you be  
>Most nights I hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me**

We then hear Sofia, Vivian, Amber, and Clio join in a chorus as they listened to her from their amulets/bracelets during their setup for their royal slumber party. **(She gave Clio and Vivian communicator bracelets)**

**It's just a Drop in the Ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain d<br>As I stand in the desert  
>But I'm holding you closer than most<br>'Cause you were my heaven**

**Misplaced trust in old friends  
>Never counting regrets<br>By the grace of God, I do not rest at all**

**And Cinnibar as the leaves change  
>The last excuse that I'll make<br>I was a girl  
>Who loved a man like a boy<strong>

**Still I can't let you be  
>Most nights I hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a Drop in the Ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain<br>As I stand in the desert  
>But I'm holding you closer than most<strong>

**It's a Drop in the Ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain<br>As I stand in the desert  
>But I'm holding you closer than most<br>'Cause you were my heaven**

**Yes you were my heaven...**

Scarlett then burst into tears as she collapsed into her pillows and began sobbing.

Sofia, Amber, Clio, and Vivian sighed and looked at each other.

Amber had a perfect hourglass figure at 5'8'', and now sported a green gown with short sleeves, and had her hair down in a ponytail and also had the same build that Sofia had as did the other two.

Clio still wore her feathered tiara and magenta gown but now also wore pink gloves that went up to her elbows in her royal outfit and was now 5'6'' in height.

Vivian now had her hair down to her knees, wore her pink gown with long sleeves, and wore jade slippers on her feet.

"That poor creature, her." Vivian **(now voiced by Shailene Woodley) **said in sympathy for her mentor.

"I've never seen anybody this depressed over someone she loved. Not even for Rapunzel when Eugene was killed." Amber **(now voiced by Emma Stone) **said.

"She hasn't loved anybody that way for 16 years now. Now that she can finally be with a lover, she knows she can't be with the one she loves because he absorbed her curse from her." Clio **(now voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) **sighed.

"Well, can you blame her, girls." Sofia asked her sister and friends. "Think about it. We're magical warriors now. We're most likely going to be following in her footsteps. If you were ever put into this situation, you would be acting the same way as her right now."

"I guess you're right, little sis." Amber sighed, sitting on her bed as

* * *

><p>Before she left for Castlevania, Scarlett decided to pay her prisoner a little visit for them to work out their issues with each other as Scarlett went down alone in her queen's gown and Caitlyn let her in his cell as she had it designed for his needs for him to practice his sorcery.<p>

"Okay, Ceddy. I've sent a magical replica of you to Enchancia so that you may continue your duties as Royal Sorcerer there without anybody knowing that you are in here. Now let's talk. Why did you kill my father?"

"You promise not to kill me?"

"I have relieved myself of all weapons and I will not kill a prisoner. Not even you."

"Okay, first of all, it was Nettle's idea to do it for his power. Not mine." Cedric said.

"...Makes sense enough. Nettle was always more obsessed with power than you ever were."

"I don't know why, I guess I was just... jealous. Uncle Marcus was always a great warrior. (And for the record, his oldest daughter is even greater.) I guess I felt so neglected by my father due to my nerves that I just snapped."

"I believe you, Cedric. No one should ever be evil enough to kill a family member. Except of course for that unholy abomination who shall not be named."

"You mean Una-" Cedric began until he saw Scarlett's stern look upon her. "Right. I was an inside man for that army. It was always Nettle behind it. Not me. I am loyal to Enchancia, but I was always jealous of Roland."

"I feel you. I still hold a grudge against Hexley Hall to this day for pranking my school countless times. When it finally happened the year I first got my father's magic bonded to my soul, that was it. I showed those bastards how it felt with others."

"Wow."

"Oh, and thanks for warming Sofia up for me. You may have introduced her to her magic training, but I'm the one who perfected her use in it."

As Scarlett got up to leave, Cedric wanted to say one more thing.

"Scarlett,"

Scarlett turned to him and he smiled at her.

"He's in a better place."

Scarlett nodded in understanding and sighed. "I'll see you around, cousin."

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped in a clearing and Julius put some TNT in the head of it and they left into the woods with Scarlett riding Oleander and Sofia on the alicorn's rump and they hid as a group of vampires came down and circled the carriage in an attempt to kill those riding in it.<p>

Sofia cringed as she saw them circle the carriage, with clear intentions on what they were there to do.

_"Do what you need to do Sofia." _Avalor said in her mind.

Scarlett held her hand on her shoulder and they ducked behind a log.

The vampires went down and one looked inside to find nothing in the carriage.

"They are not here!"

_"La revedere." _Sofia said calmly as she aimed her Dream Rod and fired a Firaga bolt at the carriage, causing a huge explosion from the TNT. The vamps around it were blown back from the blast and Sofia rocked her fist once in triumph.

Julius next to her took aim with his sniper rifle and blasted one fleeing in the heart as he smiled at the young princess next to him and rubbed her head. "Bullseye."

They then rode on their horses with Mason riding on Minimus with Sofia as they went in.

"So the plan for facing Dracula will be this: when we face him I will force him out into the sunlight to weaken him."

"But doesn't that destroy him?" Sofia asked.

"No guys. That's just an old myth. Vampires can survive in the daylight, but they are reduced to their weakest state. They are as vulnerable as any human in the sunlight."

"I suppose that makes sense." Mason said as Julius rode up beside him.

"After that, Van Helsing will meet up with Abe and Alucard to take out Dracula's Brides so they can't help him."

"I thought that Van Helsing was dead." Sofia said with her eye raised.

"That was Abraham Van Helsing. I'm talking about his grandson Gabriel Van Helslng."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Sofia got a sense of dark magic racing across her mind.

"Get down!" she shouted as she crossed her arms and created a powerful force field to block the oncoming white and black magical blasts racing towards them. She then got a glare across her face as she saw none other than Princess Ivy swooping down to theml.

"Princess Ivy." Scarlett growled as she saw Sofia's old enemy.

The evil princess now sported an outfit similar to her old one except in the form of Scarlett's warrior outfit style with the same patterns and no skirt on her and no mask. The group was also shocked to see that she also had two wings very similar to Scarlett's phoenix wings only one white and one black.

"Little Sofia. My, how you have grown." Ivy smirked with a sinister grin. "And I see that my little sibling has done a good job of training you into becoming the powerful warrior princess we both knew you would have become."

"Little sibling?!" The gang all shouted.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Ivy asked as she approached Scarlett in a very sexy pose. "I suppose I should give you an explanation now." She slowly touched Scarlett's shoulder. "Scarlett, I'm your sister."


	3. The Deceit of Princess Ivy

Scarlett looked in her trophy room at the collection that she had amassed over the years during her war with Nettle's army over the past 7 years of breaking from Justin or Millennium.

She had collected Sephiroth's wing, which was hung on the wall in a spread out position, Doviculus' staff, the locked Legendarium with the Trix imprisoned forever in it, the Blade of the Archfiend, Cervantes' sword, and Shao Kahn's helmet and hammer. She then sighed and took out Lord Van Bloot's katana and set it next to Shao Kahn's hammer.

"I can apparently defeat dark overlords, powerful witches, and a pirate possessed by Soul Edge, but Millennium is where I can do nothing." She said as she went to her office to contemplate at what she's done to the love of her life.

Korra and Ryu came in shortly afterwards to comfort their friend and leader.

"Scarlett, I'm so sorry about what happened to you there." Korra said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed. "What am I going to do, guys. Everyone wants me to just give up on defeating Millennium, but I just can't. If there's one thing my heroes have taught me, it's to never give up no matter what your enemy throws your way."

"I know how you feel, girl." Ryu said, taking off his mask. "If I had to kill Korra to gain the power to defeat Vazdah, I don't know what I would do."

Scarlett got up and sighed. "I need to take a walk." She snapped her fingers and changed into her a more royal attire, only with her royal gown being in a more casual form and she bowed her head in disappointment. Ryu handed her her tiara and she thanked him, put it on, and then walked out of the castle.

She had her hands in her gown pockets as she looked at the children playing out in the streets of the kingdom, full of pep and cheer. But when they saw their beloved queen in a down state, they grew concerned as they bowed her head down.

A girl from the school came over to her and gave her a daisy from the garden.

Scarlett smiled and took the daisy and tucked it behind her ear and pet the girl on the head. She then sighed, realizing her responsibilities for the people of the kingdom and that she had to put her kingdom first.

She pet the little girl's head, then walked along the way to her kingdom's gardens, sighing to herself as she gazed at her vermillion amulet as she saw a certain slimeball waiting for her.

There standing in the gardens was her nemesis, Justin or Millennium **(played by Luke Evans)**, giving a smile that only a twirling mustache villain would ever love.

"You." Scarlett grit her teeth in hatred to him.

"How does it feel, Scarlett? How does it feel to lose the love of your life to the responsibility of being the queen?" Justin said.

"I will never tell. That will give you absolute control over me. I'm not stupid." Scarlett said.

"Wow, you are a genius." Justin said. "We have so many differences between our goals. I have always wanted to rule the multiverse with an iron fist, destroying anybody who defies me. Your focus is on family and only protecting the ones who are important to you." Scarlett glared as her hand went to her sword, just barely grasping her handle. "So, this is how it's going to go down, your majesty. You are going to stand down from my reign and I will not extend my rule to your or any of your friends dimensions."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will destroy them. It's your choice?" Justin said, as Scarlett stood thinking.

"I made a vow after I defeated Drake in that battle that I would get revenge for him. But my friend mean more to me than anything else... But I have a responsibility." She then pulled out her sword. "I'd rather be with my father than stand down to you."

"Very well."

"I came prepared though." Suddenly, a red dot appeared on Justin's chest near his heart and he noticed Caitlyn standing on top of one of the castle towers aiming her sniper rifle straight at him.

"That's it. Make a move, big guy."

"How ironic. So have I." Then, a green dot appeared on Scarlett's chest and she looked to see Khyber aiming his sniper at her.

"It seems we have reached a crossroads." Scarlett said as she went to her castle door, and opened the door as they both stood down. 'I swear on my dad's grave I will defeat you."

"Maybe you will eventually. But not if your sister defeats you first."

"What!? Ariana would never betray me!"

"Who said anything about Ariana?" He grinned a sly grin as Scarlett looked a little bit scared as she went in.

She then pressed her earpiece and contacted her two other warrior counterparts from the same dimension. "Cobalt, Emerald, Millennium is growing more powerful by the day. His powers are growing stronger and more unpredictable. I need you two to be ready at every turn. He doesn't just want to destroy me. He wants to destroy everything I represent."

She walked in, angry and depressed all at the same time until the teenaged Sofia walked up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Scarlett, I'm worried about you. You haven't been the same these past few months."

"Of course I am. Being a guardian of the mutliverse is all that's left for me. Without Drake, I have nothing and I don't even know if he even loved me in the first place."

Sofia bowed her head then the camera panned into her eye, flashing back to before Scarlett's trial with the Nomarians and she spied a letter on her desk from Drake. She read it and then she gasped in shock and, after a few minutes of thinking, snapped her fingers to light a single flame and burned the letter to a crisp.

"Maybe he did." Sofia said, which caused Scarlett to look up, a bit confused. "What if, Scarlett, before your trial which ended up in you getting your Neon powers, he wrote you a letter saying that he had loved you ever since he first laid his eyes on you and also that you could never have been together because of your mutual responsibilities?"

Scarlett put a hand on her mouth in shock as Sofia's eyes started to well up in tears as she continued.

"And what if... to spare you even more pain... I burnt that letter?"

"You knew how much he meant to me, Sofia. Why on Earth would you do that."

"I knew that knowing the truth would have broken you down even more. What better opportunity would Nettle or any of her army members have to destroy you when you were at your absolute weakest? I swore when I became your pupil that I would protect you every bit as much as you would protect me."

"You're right." Scarlett said, blinking in tears. "I shouldn't be mad at you when you were only trying to help me. You are as precious and dear to me as any child that I ever would have had with Drake or anybody else."

* * *

><p>"Did you always know this Scarlet." Sofia asked her mentor as she sighed.<p>

"I'm afraid so. I was Ivy's older sister and I had to banish her to that desert isle for 10 years." Scarlett said as she glared at her.

"Once dear old Daddy died, I was looking forward to that crown. My charms were the greatest that Cinnibar had ever seen. But _no. _They had to give the crown to the one who everybody picked on in Royal Prep!" Ivy shouted, a pulse of energy coming from her.

"You tried to destroy me, Ivy! Cinnibar had no choice but to banish you. Especially during the time where I needed to get over myself for Dad having died."

"I felt that I could have led Cinnibar better than you ever could have dreamed of leading it. So I traveled into a completely parallel dimension, killed you, and absorbed every essence of your body into mine." Ivy laughed. "Call me Queen Ivy now."

"That explains the wings. You are every bit as powerful as Scarlett is now." Sofia said, sending out a Firaga spell from her Dream Rod, which Ivy deflected with a magical forcefield.

"Exactly, young Princess. I have also taken over that Scarlet Army and renamed it the Ivy Army. And, as a little spell, I powered up the vampires to give you some more trouble."

"Enough talk, sis. Let's fight!" Scarlett shouted as she unsheathed her Keyblade as did Ivy and they started clashing in the air as Scarlett summoned her wings and they sent out a flurry of clashes.

Scarlett extended her wings and they both shot up and started clashing their Keyblades together at incredible speeds as the others just watched.

Sofia then sensed something in the bushes and she took a small grip out of her pouch and, with a flick of her wrist, extended it out into her bow. She summoned her quiver and took out an explosive arrow and blasted it into the bushes sending the vampires in it flying out.

"Vampires!" Sofia shouted as she started firing arrow after arrow at them and the others got ready as well.

Mason sommersaulted behind a tree and fired multiple magic blasts at the vampires from his Sleeping Lion Keyblade, which hit the vampires and knocked them down from the sky, which led to Julius chocking and breaking their throats with the Vampire Killer.

Scarlett pressed a button on her Keyblade, causing the blade to split into two sides vertically, and she folded the handle down to form a crossbow, with the frame serving as the bowsting. She then rapidly fired light arrows at Ivy, who ducked and flew around to avoid them, with Scarlett not ever letting up.

"Quit dodging and fight me, bitch!" Scarlett shouted as the arrows that missed Ivy hit the vampires and weakened them enough for Sofia to decapitate them with her spear.

"If you say so, sis." Ivy smirked and divebombed her sister, both sending out magical blasts of all kinds and intensities at each other, the sky lighting up with energies. "This is what you get for imprisoning me on that island for a decade!"

"I did that for the good of Cinnibar!" Scarlett shouted as the two leaned in close with sparks flying from their colliding Keyblades.

"That Kingdom belonged to me and you know it!" Ivy shouted.

"You and I both know that I'm the older one! It was always meant for me once Dad died!" Scarlett shouted. "When you attempted to destroy me before I got the crown, you deserved your banishment for every one of those 10 years."

* * *

><p>After awhile, Scarlett and Ivy sighed as they both tired out.<p>

"Don't forget. I have your memories from your alternate self's soul. I know all of your moves."

But then, Scarlett smirked. "That may be true, but I've picked up some new ones." She then pressed a few buttons on the flute on her Keyblade and then tossed it up into the sky like a baton as her body glowed white. Then, the Kingdom Heart's symbol appeared on her chest. Her outfit transformed from scarlet to neon pink color. Her mask then grew Wolverine-like fins, and her hair grew a flaming aura and pink highlights at the ends. She then grabbed her Keyblade and separated it into two, a black one for the dragon, and a white one for the tiger.

Ivy then gasped at the power emanating from her as Scarlett smirked.

"Surprise, motherfucker." She then landed on the ground and everyone looked at her as she twirled her Keyblades in her hands and charged at Ivy who gasped at that and she slashed away at her with breakneck speed and Ivy was having a hard time to keep up with her as she then unexpectedly kicked her in the head and knocked her on the ground, holding her white Keyblade to her sister's throat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the village, the squad of supernatural fighters that Scarlett hired for reserve members of the Scarlet Army stood on the rooftops or in front of the buildings. They consisted of Margaret Moonlight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Selene, Hansel and Gretel, Morrigan,and BloodRayne.<p>

Gretel stroked her wand with a loving hand and looked at Selene and Rayne with a look of confusion.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Vampires can't kill their own kind." Gretel said. "Only the living can kill the dead."

"Usually that would be the case." Rayne said to Gretel. "Unless you're a hybrid."

"Hybrid vampires have human blood flowing through their veins. Therefore, we are living." Selene said as Hansel hooked up his shotgun and Morrigan slowly extended her wings as they saw a squad of vampires led by Dracula's brides flying by.

"Hope these guys have insurance." Margaret smirked as she spun her scythes around and fired her sniper rifles at them, knocking several of them down.

"Come on!" Hansel shouted as he and the others charged in to attack as the vampires attack.

Gretel aimed her wand and used her broomstick to fly up and fired several magic bullets at them from her wand, which knocked them out of the sky as she flew around.

Hansel found himself surrounded on both sides by two vampires, who showed their wing membraned arms and he geared his crossbow, pressed a button on either side, which separated the crossbow into two individual ones and he fired two arrows onto either side, which struck them through the hearts, knocking them both out and scattering them into ashes.

Rayne came jumping up and sliced any vampire's heads off with her two tonfa blades that she had soaked in holy water for extra damage to the vamps with two machine guns thrown into the handles for good measure as she gave any blasts she could to assist her friends.

Buffy then front flipped over her and tossed two of her daggers from her belt and headshot every vampire she came across turning them into dust and then quickly backflipped around and sliced a vamp's head off with the Scythe, causing a blood fountain to shoot from the stump a la Kill Bill.

"Is this the best you can do, Dracula? Is this it?" Selene asked as she backflipped behind a vampire, landed on his shoulders, and b+++roke his neck by twisting her legs on it. She then landed on her feet as his corpse fell down and then she fired her guns to kill another two attempting to slaughter Gretel.

* * *

><p>Back with the two royal sisters, they were fighting showing absolutely no restraint or signs of tiring out.<p>

"Feeling tired yet, sis?"

"I haven't lost a match by default yet and I'm not starting now!" Scarlett said as she fired a massive flame cannon at her, which she blocked with a forcefield. Then she tackled her down and held her white Keyblade to her throat with a snarl on her face.

But suddenly, the image of Drake appeared before her instead of the image of her little sister and she stumbled back after a gasp and into Sofia's arms, panting suddenly and quickly, her face breaking out into a cold sweat.

"What's wrong with Scarlett?" Mason asked Sofia as Scarlett continued to breath, slowing down.

"Oh, right. You weren't there." Sofia said. "Seven years ago, we battled a hell-horde of symbiote from the Gwen 10 dimension, which almost cost Scarlett her life. The Jen of that world along with Drake helped save her life. But shortly after that, to earn her place as a Guardian of the Multiverse, she had to battle her mother, father, herself, and the love of her life. She then had to kill him only for him to be resurrected shortly after. To protect him, they were forced to be separated and forbidden to be together. She's been suffering from post-traumatic stress ever since."

"I'm alright." Scarlett said as she then backflipped, kicked off of the tree and corkscrewed her way over to her sister with a jab onto the chest, knocking the breath out of her.

"PTSD, huh?" Ivy gasped out as she smiled and held her Keyblade up. "Millennium will find this interesting. Until next time, Sis." Ivy then let out a flash of light from her Keyblade and teleported away.

Scarlett then stood on her knees panting out loud, making her teammates very nervous. as she let out a loud scream of anger and frustration that caused the nearby fight in the village between the vampires and Scarlett's gang to stop fighting for a few moments and they turned their heads in confusion and all of the bats in the trees to fly away in fear.

She then grabbed the corpse of a vampire, took one of the daggers from her leg and then stabbed him in the head repeatedly with it in rage and frustration, sending out blood gushing everywhere until the head looked like a squashed watermelon. She then collapsed onto her back crying at it and Sofia came to comfort her by petting her hair.

"My own sister has joined my worst enemy." Scarlett sobbed out. "Millennium has taken everything from me! My parents, the love of my life, my dignity, and now my own sister! He must feel pain!" Scarlett said through gritted teeth, quickly turning her sorrow into rage.


End file.
